The advent of technology has fostered a proliferation of devices that may be compatible with content in one format, while being incompatible with content in another format. As such, content, in a particular format, may be shared between devices that are compatible with the particular format. For example, a device may typically be able to share content, having a particular format, with another device that is compatible with the particular format. However, in many instances, a device, associated with content in a particular format, may not be able to easily share that content with another device that is incompatible with the particular format.